The Almost Perfect Plan
by robinstar
Summary: Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha's behavior so she decides to get back at him by spending time with Koga. It was the perfect way for revenge. Too bad falling in love wasn't part of the plan...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Gr...how could you miss! You had a clear shot!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well if you hadn't been shaking so much, maybe the arrow would have hit!" Kagome yelled, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I wasn't shaking! I was trying to dodge those things that demon kept _shooting_ at us! But maybe that could have been easier if you'd lose a couple pounds!"

"Inuyasha, sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she yelled in frustration

She watched in amusement as Inuyasha's body slammed over and over again into his newly formed crater in the ground.

"That should teach ya," she muttered, turning her back to him.

After his "sittings" were over, he stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Feh, if it was _Kikyo_ , she would'a hit it."

"Well, I'm not Kikyo, ok! And maybe since you like her so much, why don't you just get her to be your stupid shard hunter!" she spat and stormed off in the direction of the well.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. Can't you tell?"

"Inuyasha, you've really done it this time," Miroku said pulling his hands away from his ears.

"Hey, shut up would'ya!" Inuyasha snapped bitterly.

"You know how she gets when you bring _her_ up," Sango reminded.

"Yes I know, Al right? She just really pisses me off sometimes. She'll be back tomorrow," he said.

"Well what if she doesn't come back tomorrow, huh?" Shippo asked, jumping up in his face.

"She will now shut up you little pest before I get rid of you like I'm gonna do that demon!" he said, swatting the small fox demon away. "She'll be back tomorrow. She can't stand the thought that I'm with _her_ while she's away."

"Rather confident, is he not?" Miroku said.

"Indeed," Sango replied, shaking her head.

_Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Always blaming things on me! _ I'll show him, Kagome thought as she flopped onto her bed. _Now...what could I possibly do that would tick Inuyasha off the most? she questioned herse lf. I could "accidentally" forget to bring Raman...Nah, he'd just hunt something. Hm...I could say I sense a jewel shard and then lead him all over the feudal era only to tell him that it's disappeared...Yes, that might be a good one. But, it would probably anger the others because of wasted energy. Or...I could hang out with someone Inuyasha really hates...Yes, that might work...but who? I couldn't possibly go to Naraku because I'd more than likely be killed in the process. But there is Sesshomaru...No, that little girl seems to be very stingy with him. Aha, I've got it! Koga!_

That night, Kagome went to bed with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine. Yes, she would go back tomorrow. But, just because she was going back the next day didn't mean she was going to see _him_...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Inuyasha jumped up from his spot next to the well to sit on the side as he could smell Kagome's scent approaching him.

"It's about time you got here wench," he growled as she climbed out.

Kagome said nothing, and that frightened him, she just walked right past him, her head high.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked, landing in front of her.

"I'm going to visit Koga," she replied and walked around him.

"Koga!"

"Yes, you know...the handsome wolf demon with the long black hair that he _brushes_," she said.

Where was this coming from? She thinks Koga's...handsome!

"What in the heck's gotten into you! Have you forgotten he's the enemy?"

"I don't remember that ever being an issue."

"You've got no business with him!"

She whipped around. "You've got no business in my business so back off!" she shouted, glaring down at him.

"Well what about shard huntin', huh! You're supposed to work with me here!" he fired back.

"You know Inuyasha, just because I come here doesn't mean I come to see you," she said heatedly and began walking in the direction of Koga's den. "Sit boy," she said at the sound of the grass rustling behind her.

Inuyasha scowled as he finally managed to pull himself off the ground. Who did she think she was anyway? He spit the dirt out of his mouth and kicked at the grass with his foot.

"Feh, who needs her? We can hunt shards just as easily without her!" he scoffed and stormed off to Kaede's village.

Kagome reached Koga's den, only to be greeted by a pack of hungry looking wolves.

"What is it, my children?" Koga called as he emerged from the water that hid his cave from view.

"Um...hi," Kagome said nervously.

"Kagome!" he said eagerly and in an instant was embracing her. "Please, come inside," he said pulling her by the hand.

"Brothers, let this be a happy occasion for my mate has decided to pay me a visit!" he said gleefully.

His fellow brothers gave a happy cheer as they eyed her lustfully. Kagome blushed, staring down at her feet as she felt so many pairs of eyes roaming over her body. Koga glared at his companions.

"Cease this at once! This is _my_ mate! Come now, Kagome. They obviously do not have any respect for such a beautiful woman as yourself," he said and lead her to the a par t of the cave hidden from view.

Kagome recognized this as the same room he had brought her to when he'd kidnapped her. He sat down on the floor and looked up her.

"I see that you are alone. Has something happened?" he asked.

"No," she said, sitting across from him. "Well...yes," she admitted blushing.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked and Kagome was surprised to see the concern in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm ok...It's just that sometimes he's so mean to me," she said looking down at her feet.

"Did he touch you? If he laid one hand on you I swear I'll-"

"No, no..he didn't touch me. He just yelled at me," she said, suddenly feeling really childish.

I'm here to get back at him, she reminded herself. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized he had hurt her. Everything that went wrong he blamed on her.

And he was still comparing her to Kikyo!

"What did he say to you?" Koga asked.

"Well, you see, we were trying to get this demon and I was on his back. I went to fire the arrow I had but he was moving so much that when I shot the arrow, it missed and the demon fled," she explained. "And then when we got back to Kaede's village, he blamed the whole thing on me! He said it was my fault that the demon had gotten away! Every time something goes wrong, it's always my fault, even when it isn't! And then he compared me to _Kikyo_..." she muttered in disgust.

"Kagome, do not fret. I can clearly see that it was not your fault. Inuyasha just has no respect," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I think I just need a little time away from him," she said sighing. "Of course, if I go back to my time I'll probably end up doing exams," she said with a grimace.

"You're welcome to stay here if you'd like," he offered with a smile.

"Really?" she said with more eager than she'd intended, "I mean...if that's ok-"

"Of course it's ok," Koga said grinning.

"Of course, I'll have to go back to the village and get my backpack," she said and Koga nodded, though he wasn't quite sure what this "backpack" was.

"Thank you," she said giving him a small hug.

Koga smiled, "i am sure your time here will be quite enjoyable."


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to disappoint you people. This is not a chapter. Just in case you haven't read my profile, the computer I had, crashed. I lost all the updates I had typed up so now I have to...re-type them. So, in case you were wondering why it was taking so long for updates, there it is! Lol, please don't leave a million complaint reviews. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, and please, cut me some slack. XD I promise to have everything back in order before the month is over! Wow, that's reassuring, lol. Don't lose hope in me! Bye for now,

Hallie (robinstar)


End file.
